Tortura
by Kashmir Grohl
Summary: Que pasaria si amaras a alguien, pero ya todo termino? y tu amor te resfriega en la cara lo feliz que es...y que harias si tu gran amor es tu hermanastro.
1. Chapter 1

**Tortura.**

**By dark shadow**

Pensamientos 

**Diálogos.**

**Capitulo 1: cuando el pasado toca la puerta.**

Era sábado de mañana, las personas se encontraban en la feria haciendo sus compras para toda la semana. Los puestos de verdura estaban repletos de gamas de colores, las manzanas y frutillas brillaban del rojo tan intenso que tenían. Se escuchaban los gritos de las ofertas y las personas llevando los carritos con grandes bolsas. Unas chicas muy parecidas por cierto, se encontraban en los puestos de ropa, la chica de cabello negro y ojos azules como el cielo de noche, tomaba una pollera entre sus manos y la observaba, mientras que su amiga del mismo cabello pero ojos verdes como las esmeraldas en su mayor resplandor, colocaba encima una camisa.

**Ves Kao así quedaría más linda**- Misao hablaba a su amiga mientras le sonreía- **imagínate si me ve así Aoshi Sama, por fin lo lograría conquistar.**

**Jaa Misao tu sabes que para conquistar a Aoshi no necesitas vestirte así**- decía la chica más grande mientras guardaba la roma en los estantes- **además esa pollera es muy corta.**

**Eso lo dices porque a ti te gustan solo los pantalones-** decía su amiga mientras le sacaba la lengua**- no se que problema tenes con tus piernas si son re lindas**

**No tengo ninguno problema con mis piernas**- decía kaoru mientras empezaba a caminar hacia otro puesto-** es solo que me parecen mas cómodos los pantalones.  
**

Ambas chicas siguieron caminando hasta que Kaoru paro es seco y lo primero que hizo fue fruncir la cara. Y todo a causa de un pelirrojo que abrazaba a una chica, muy creídos los dos**- hay mira Misao quien esta ahí, la liendre!**

**Quién es la liendre?**-cuestiono Misao, antes de ver hacia el frente**- porque le dices a Kenshin liendre?**

**Porque una liendre aparece cuando menos queres y cuesta horrible sacártela de encima-** dijo Kaoru mientras comenzaba a reír

**Kao eres mala con el pobre Kenshin-** se asusto por la mirada asesina de su mejor amiga**- aun no puedo entender como después de haberse amado tanto no se quieran ni ver..**

**Corrección Misao no es así, yo LO ODIO que es otra cosa**- decía Kaoru mientras miraba a la pareja con odio. Y ahí el la vio, tan hermosa como siempre pero a su vez tan mal humorada, abrazo mas a su novia, quería demostrarle que no le interesaba, quería que ella se sintiera mal porque estaba sola. La odiaba tanto y quería verla sufrir. Sufrir como ella lo había hecho sufrir a el.

**Pero que se cree?-** decía Kaoru mientras kenshin se apartaba de su vista**- hay porque tengo una novia rica me hago el cheto () no tiene porque creérsela tanto si no tiene donde caer muerto!**- misao la observo, siempre era lo mismo cada vez que ellos se cruzaban. Aun no entendía, que habían pasado con aquellos bellos momentos en que ellos se amaban? Nunca entendió porque las cosas habían terminado así...

**Hay Kaoru, deberías dejar de pensar en el, esos arranques hacen creer que tienes celos**- después de decir eso Misao tuvo que empezar a correr ya que una histérica Kaoru comenzó a seguirla con la intención de darle un bueno golpe.

* * *

Después de haber recorrido prácticamente toda la feria, ambas chicas exhaustas se sentaron en un banco de la plaza, mientras tomaban un poco de refrescos que habían comprado anteriormente. Kaoru miraba fijamente hacia la feria y Misao entendía muy bien en lo que estaba pensando, aunque ella lo negara y dijera que lo odiaba, Misao sabia bien que su querida amiga aun sentía cosas por aquel pelirrojo, aunque Kaoru dijera lo contrario. Misao estaba segura de que ambos aun sentían algo...algo muy profundo, muy diminuto...

**Kao dime la verdad no lo extrañas?**- pregunto dudosa ante la reacción de su amiga, pero la sorprendió porque Kaoru se giro a mirarla y noto como tenia los ojos hinchados.-** no te voy a mentir, a veces lo extraño, pero son mas las veces que lo odio que me olvido de todo lo bueno.**

**Entiendo...es que me pone re mal como termino todo entre ustedes, si se amaban tanto-** iba a continuar, pero Kaoru la interrumpió.-**yo lo ame, el nunca me amo, solamente me uso...**

**Ohh Kaoru...**-susurro Misao _si tan solo supieras lo mucho que sufrió el..._

**Bueno pero ya dejemos de pensar en cosas malas!-** decía su amiga mientras sonreía**- que un idiota no arruine nuestro día!**

**Hai-** sonrió Misao.

Así ambas amigas pasaron una tarde de paseos, como se lo habían prometido hacia mucho tiempo. Se divirtieron como nunca, ya que Kaoru lo necesitaba, porque ya no era la misma desde el divorcio de sus padres. Extrañaba mucho a su madre en la casa, ya que su madre había decidido irse a USA y después buscarla, pero hacia un año de eso que tenia miedo de que no la buscara nunca. Y la relación con su padre había decaído, Vivian discutiendo y Kaoru siempre le reprochaba el porque se había arruinado toda su vida.

* * *

Finalmente Kaoru cruzo la puerta de su casa y se despidió de su amiga. Cuando entro encontró a su padre sentado en el sillón.

**Kaoru hay algo que tengo que hablar con vos, es muy importante**- decía Saito mientras le daba una pitada a su cigarrillo.

**Que ocurre padre-**pregunto preocupada porque generalmente siempre que tenían una conversación muy importante terminaban discutiendo.

**Sabes bien que tu madre y yo ya no funcionábamos como pareja**- kaoru frunció el seño- **y pos eso hace dos años que nos separamos**

**A que viene todo eso?-** dijo Kaoru molesta- **quiero saber que ocurre y sin vueltas**

**Esta bien-** dijo Saito mientras observaba a su hija**- sabes bien que hace un año estoy saliendo con alguien**

**Si, y nunca la presentaste-** reprocho Kaoru

**Bueno quiero decirte que me voy a casar con ella, la amo y quiero que se lleven bien**- kaoru se sorprendió, acaso había escuchado bien..Su padre iba a casarse?

**Cómo que vas a casarte?-** dijo ella mientras levantaba la voz- **y quien es la perra que me separo de mi madre?**

**Primero que nada la respetas-** su padre levanto aun mas la voz, asustándola **– segundo ella y su hijo vendrán a vivir hoy con nosotros.**

**Que también tiene un hijo? Tengo que soportar a otro mas?-** decía Kaoru aun molesta

**Kaoru basta, te comportaras, eres mi hija y debes apoyarme**- dijo tajante su padre antes de flaquear** tu sabes que el separarme de tu madre me destruyo y Tokio me ha ayudado mucho y no pude evitar enamorarme de ella...Kaoru la amo, entiéndelo, cuando ames a alguien lo entenderás...lo único que te pido es que me apoyes, yo no puedo sin tu ayuda chibi**

Kaoru lo miro, era cierto el divorcio había sido en realidad en causa de su madre, pero el también tenia la culpa. Pensó el las ultimas palabras de el, si su padre supiera que ella ya había estado completamente enamorada. Entonces recapacito y abrazando a su padre le dijo-** esta bien te apoyare, pero no creas que será mi madre**

**Eso nunca te lo pediría mi vida-** saito besaba la frente de su hija, cuando el timbre sonó-** deben ser ellos**

Cuando su padre fue a atender la puerta, Kaoru se dio cuenta que ahora tendría una nueva vida. Trataría lo posible de apoyar a su padre, pero seria mas que difícil. Debería tratar de llevarse bien con Tokio y su hijo.._Un momento Tokio..se llama igual que..._

**Chibi quiero presentarte a Tokio y a Kenshin, ellos serán nuestra nueva familia**- Kaoru sintió un balde de agua helada caer encima de ella. Y al parecer la persona que la veía sentía lo mismo. Kaoru no entendía lo que ocurría y kenshin tampoco, ambos se miraban a los ojos confundidos hasta que Kaoru reacciono.

**EL NO PUEDE SER MI HERMANASTRO!**

**CONTINUARA**

**hOlis aca me tienen nuevamente con una nueva idea. Se me ocurrio ayer en uno de mis tantos momentos de iaginar idioteces...jaja pero bueno como ya estoy de nuevo en las andanzas decidi estrenar una nueva historia que será la sucesora de Mi locura sin saberlo eres tu, porque si...se esta terminando. Espero que les guste esta idea, la verdad que me muero por escribir la relación de ken y kao ahora que tienen que convivir juntos.**

**No se olviden de los reviews que son fundamentales para mi jejeje**

**Besotes a todos**

**Cheta o cheto, bueno se le dice asi a las personas que se visten siempre de marca, se las re creen y son totalmente huecas, ahh y tienen un super consumismo (definición de donde yo vivo)**

**Ja ne**

**Dark Shadow**


	2. mi nueva casa

Capitulo 2: mi nueva casa.

Kenshin esa misma tarde había acompañado a Megumi hasta su casa. Y mientras caminaba hacia su casa no podía evitar recodar su pasado. La había visto después de bastantes días. Estaba cada día más hermosa, pero el sabia que debía dejar a un lado todos aquellos sentimientos que tenia. Porque el había sufrido mucho por la separación con ella y sentía que la odiaba...bahh no la odiaba, jamás podría hacerlo, pero el ya no la quería, estaba seguro, solo se sentía atraído por ella...o tal vez quería a la Kaoru del pasado. Porque ahora era una amargada y caprichosa.

Cuando llego a su casa su madre lo saludo, estaba cada día mas espléndida, hacia 4 años que su padre había fallecido en un accidente y a pesar de que lo extrañaban constantemente, cada día lograban seguir adelante.

**Hijo que es lo que te sucede? Te veo muy pensativo**- decía su madre mientras acariciaba la roja melena de el.

**No pasa nada madre**- mintió el dedicándole una sonrisa- **es solo que estoy cansado...nada mas**

**Hu me alegro kenshin, pensé que te había ocurrido algo**- sonrió su madre**- sabes que hoy nos iremos a la casa de Saito.**

**Si ya lo se**- dijo el de malas ganas, hoy seria el día que conocería a quien seria su padrastro. Y la verdad sentía como traicionaba a su padre, pero el lo hacia por la felicidad de su madre.

**Hoy conocerás también a su hija, me dijo el que es muy hermosa**- decía su madre mientras colocaba un poco de café en una taza y se la llevaba a kenshin.

**Un momento tiene una hija**?- decía incrédulo el pelirrojo**- o sea que voy a tener que ser hermanastro de una chiquilla**?

**Es de tu misma edad y según Saito es muy madura y responsable, aparte te haría bien tener una hermana**- sonrió Tokio.

**Yo no quiero una hermana**- decía el mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

**Vas a ver que Kaoru te caerá muy bien**- decía su madre mientras se dirigía hacia el comedor. Ahí kenshin quedo en seco..Saito..Kaoru..Acaso serian ellos? Podía ser una casualidad cuantas personas tenían el mismo nombre, además el padre de Kaoru estaba felizmente casado...bueno el hacia mas de dos años que se había peleado con Kaoru...pero tal vez..No, no podía ser ella, seria terrible! Aparte su madre dijo que esta kaoru era madura y responsable y la Kaoru que el conoce es malcriada y inmadura. sonrió ante una posible posibilidad a que su ex novia fuese su hermanastra, pero finalmente desecho esa idea...

Después de haber tomado el café, se dirigió a su habitación a terminar de guardar las cosas para llevarlas a su nueva casa, extrañaría mucho esta, tenia muchos recuerdos, pero tenia que irse con su madre...tendría que comenzar una nueva vida, quisiera o no.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cuando el taxi estaciono frente a donde seria su nueva casa, kenshin sintió como si le hubieran tirado un cubo helado encima. Esa casa la podía reconocer aunque estuviese en ruinas, miles habían sido las veces que había pasado por ahí caminando para verla por lo menos desde la ventana de su cuarto, aunque fuese su sombra. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no lo asimilaba, su madre lo miro preocupado, noto como su hijo cambio su rostro apenas estaciono el taxo y preocupada toco su hombro...

**Por favor dime que aquí no es**- decía el aun teniendo la vista fija en la casa.

**Si es aquí ken, que ocurre acaso conoces esta casa?- **era cierto su madre no sabia de su antigua relación con Kaoru, porque había sido todo un secreto ya que el padre de Kaoru era extremadamente celoso y ella tenía apenas 15 años cuando estaban juntos- **no, me pareció familiar por un momento pero después no**- mintió y su madre decidió pagar el taxi y bajar. Bajaron algunas valijas, el camión de la mudanza con las demás cosas llegaría mañana temprano.

Kenshin sentía su cuerpo temblar cada vez que subía un escalón, finalmente su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente cuando la puerta se abrió, mostrando a su ex suegro.

**Tokio amor**- sonrió el ante su madre y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios- **tu debes ser kenshin**- dijo Saito mientras le ofrecía su mano.

**Si señor Saito**- decía el nervioso mientras estrechaba la mano de su ex suegro y ahora futuro padrastro

Dime Hajime- sonrió el.- **pasen, kaoru se morirá por conocerlos**-Así los tres comenzaron a caminar rumbo al living, Tokio estaba muy feliz mientras que el sentía que este seria su funeral.

**Chibi quiero presentarte a Tokio y a Kenshin, ellos serán nuestra nueva familia**- Kaoru sintió un balde de agua helada caer encima de ella. Y al parecer la persona que la veía sentía lo mismo. Kaoru no entendía lo que ocurría y kenshin tampoco, ambos se miraban a los ojos confundidos hasta que Kaoru reacciono.

**EL NO PUEDE SER MI HERMANASTRO!**

**ooo**

**Actualidad.**

**Acaso se conocen?-** pregunto saito ante la cara de su hija y la expresión de kenshin. Kenshin sintió como ahí todo acabaría, de seguro kaoru soltaría todo y ambos terminarían en terrible lió, especialmente el. Pero para su sorpresa Kaoru no dijo nada de su antigua relación- **el estaba en mi clase antes de que repitiera**- la palabra repetir fue acentuada por la pelinegra**- era un estúpido en aquella época y aun lo debe ser, por eso no puede ser mi hermanastro..Lo odio!**

**Pero chibi, eso es el pasado de seguro que Kenshin ha cambiado**-decía su padre, kaoru lo miro, si había cambiado, estaba extremadamente mas hermoso y muy sexy, sacudió la cabeza bruscamente sacando esas ideas de su cabeza. Y recordó como su padre en el pasado jamás hubiese aceptado a kenshin por haber repetido un año, dos o tres..O por haber abandonado los estudios**.- Kaoru dale una oportunidad a tu nueva familia.**

**El jamás será mi familia-** grito ella a su padre- **si el se viene a vivir acá yo te juro que me voy con mama!**

**Basta Kaoru! No se que te pasa pero vos no te comprotas así!**- grito su padre haciendo que la chica se callara- **tu no sabes en donde esta tu madre y hasta que no termines tus estudios y consigas un trabajo para pagar tu casa, vivirás según mis reglas..Y ellos serán tu nueva familia te guste o no.**

**Hajime no deberías presionar a tu hija así, debes entender que ella pasa por un mal momento, nosotros somos completos extraños para ella, y es como si invadieran su casa**- decía Tokio dulcemente mientras que caminaba hacia Kaoru- **se que es difícil para ti pero te aseguro que en mi podrás conseguir una amiga, no una madrastra y veras que te llevaras bien con kenshin, el es bueno, un poco inmaduro pero bueno**

Kaoru miro a la madre de kenshin, no sabia que era tan dulce, ojala su madre hubiese sido así con ella, pero no su madre la abandono. Esta bien lo intentaría, por la felicidad de su padre- **esta bien Tokio, Kenshin bienvenidos a la familia**.- dijo ella mientras que Tokio la abrazaba y sonreía. Finalmente se separaron.

**No vas a saludar a tu hermanastro?-** dijo su padre. Kaoru tragándose las palabras e insultos hacia su padre, camino hacia donde estaba kenshin y con una sonrisa falsa le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ambos no pudieron evitar sentirse extraños por esa situación...

**Bien ahora que todo esta tranquilo, yo le mostrare a Tokio la habitación, porque ustedes no se quedan charlando así se conocen mejor**- decía su padre mientras tomaba las valijas de Tokio y comenzaba a subir las escaleras, dejándolos solos. El silencio entre los dos era muy incomodo, hasta que finalmente Kaoru hablo- **mira himura**- su voz era seca- **si acepte que vivieras aquí es por mi padre, pero no te pienses que me comportare bien contigo.**

**Te piensas que a mi me encanta ser tu hermanastro?-** decía el molesto- **tener que aguantarte todos los días? Por favor esto debe ser peor que el infierno**

**Que te crees? Que yo permitiré que me hables así? Esta es mi casa y me vas a respetar!**- decía aun mas molesta la pelinegra.

**Error, esta será nuestra casa, por si no lo sabias nuestros padres se van a casar!**

**Eso esta por verse**-decía Kaoru.

**A que te refieres**?- pregunto el pelirrojo.- **a que voy a evitar su casamiento**- decía la chica.

**Estas loca? Prefiero tener que soportarte todos los malditos días antes de ver a mi madre sola, desde la muerte de mi padre es la primera vez que la veo feliz**- decía aun mas enojado con ella**- te admito que la idea no me gusta, pero tendré que soportar a una nenita malcriada pro mi madre.**

**Que dices**?- le grito ella- **yo no soy ninguna malcriada!**

**Te estas comportando como una**- se burlo el- **como siempre te comportaste**.

**Ahh si? Prefiero ser malcriada y terminar mis estudios que un burro que repitió dos veces el primer año de la preparatoria!-** kaoru sonrió había dado en el punto débil de el.

**Malcriada!**

**Burro!**

**Chiquilla!**

**Inmaduro!**

**NO SE QUE VI EN TI!-** gritaron los dos al unísono. Mientras Kaoru iba corriendo molesta hacia su habitación y kenshin se sentaba bruscamente en el sillón, dando un resoplido.

En la cena Kaoru y kenshin no paraban de mandarse miradas acecinas y hacerse comentarios para molestar al otro. Saito ya estaba mas que cansado de la actitud de su hija, tenia que hacer algo para que su hija cambiara de una buena vez y fue ahí cuando una descabellada idea apareció en su mente. No era la ideal pero era lo único que se le ocurría.

**Kenshin perdóname pero hoy no podrás dormir en tu habitación**- decía saito al pelirrojo- es que quería darte una sorpresa y remodelar tu cuarto a tu gusto y la verdad es que en esta casa solo hay tres habitaciones.

**Entonces donde dormirá kenshin**?- decía Tokio mientras miraba la mirada de su futuro esposo.

**Dormirás en el cuarto de Kaoru, ella tiene dos camas y podrás quedarte ahí hasta que se terminen las remodelaciones**.

Ambos se miraron, la idea de dormir en la misma habitación no les gustaba para nada**- ni loca el dormirá en mi cuarto, es un hombre papá!**

**Va a ser tu hermanastro no te va a hacer nada**- decía su padre divertido por la expresión de ambos.

**Me niego**- decía Kaoru.

**Señor Saito yo podría dormir en el sofá, no hay problema**- decía el pelirrojo tratando de zafar.

**No tu serás mi hijo y no quiero que termines durmiendo en un sofá, esta decidido, dormirás con kaoru.-** ambos se miraron nuevamente sorprendidos.

CONTINUARA


	3. convivencia

Capitulo 3: convivencia.

No sé que se le paso a mi padre por la cabeza, al decir que kenshin durmiera en mi cuarto. Ambos nos habíamos negado de todas las maneras posibles...pero ahora estaba viendo como kenshin preparaba la cama de al lado. Que extraño tenerlo así en mi cuarto, haciendo el papel de hermanastro, porque para ser sincera..Siempre imagine que las cosas serian de otra manera...que estaríamos por siempre juntos, que nos amábamos..Pero nunca había pensado en lo más importante: EL NUNCA ME AMO.

Y ahí estaba el, colocando la almohada en la cama y doblando delicadamente las sabanas. Hacia tantos años que no lo veía tan de cerca, tres años para ser exactos. Su cabello estaba más largo, tanto que lo ataba en una coleta baja, seguía siendo tan rojo como la sangre, pero brillaba mucho más de lo que yo recuerdo. Sus ojos violetas habían dejado de brillar, y no podía evitar preguntarme el por que. Algo que lo caracterizaba y que a mi me volvía loca era el brillo vivaz de sus ojos. Su cuerpo estaba mucho mas desarrollado que antes, bueno es que ahora ellos tenían ya 18. no podía evitar imaginarme como seria su pecho por detrás de esa camiseta negra ajustada, sus brazos eran fuertes y se notaban la musculatura de estos, mas cuando el hacia un movimiento brusco..

**Que miras chiquilla**- su voz me hizo salir rápidamente de mis pensamientos..Me había llamado chiquilla?- **que acaso tengo monos en la cara?**

**Ojala los tuvieras, porque prefiero a un mono en mi cuarto que tenerte a vos acá**- respondí olvidándome de mis pensamientos y concentrándome en la nueva pelea que se iba a crear y que tenia todas las intenciones de ganarla.

**Yo no tengo intenciones de dormir con vos pequeña**- me decía tranquilamente mientras buscaba de su maleta su pijama

**No me digas pequeña que solo soy un mes menor**!-le grite mientras le tiraba una almohada por la cabeza.

El no se espero el golpe y quedo en estado de shock mirándome confundido, yo comencé a reír a no mas poder, hasta que una almohada paro en mi rostro. Y así comenzamos una guerra de almohadas a matar, me subí a mi cama para agarrar los peluches que había en la repisa mas alta (eran un recuerdo de mi niñez) pero no pude mantener el equilibrio cuando recibí un golpe de parte de el. Y caí, encima de el.

Ambos terminamos en el piso, yo estaba encima de el y con los ojos cerrados por miedo al golpe, pero reaccione. El me miraba fijamente a los ojos. Hasta que finalmente el frunció el seño y me corrió bruscamente de el.- **sal de aquí pequeña estas mucho mas pesada que antes...**

**Me tratas de gorda?**- comencé a gritar- **basta fuera de mi cuarto!**

**Querrás decir nuestro cuarto..hermanita**- sonrió el ante su sarcasmo.

**La verdad que me parece extraño esto**- solo atine a decir mirándolo seriamente- **que nosotros lleguemos a ser hermanos, nunca me lo hubiese imaginado...**

**La verdad que tienes razón**- susurro el- **de todas las kaorus que habían en el mundo justo mi nueva hermanastra eres tu.**

**Si, aparte fue todo tan rápido, mi papá me dijo que se iban a mudar justo hoy**- susurre mientras me sentaba en la cama.

**Aparte sabes que es lo mas extraño**- dijo el- **que ambos durmamos en el mismo cuarto.**

**Si**- reí un poco- **si mi padre supiera de nuestro pasado ni siquiera vivirías acá.**

**Tu padre puede ser extremadamente celoso**- mufo kenshin.

**Bueno me iré al baño a vestirme...ni sueñes que me vestiré aquí**- dije con cierta picardía.

**Te piensas que yo quiero verte desnuda?**-me miro raro- **jaja con tu kilos de mas!**

Y esa fue la gota que termino la "linda" conversación entre nosotros**- idiota!-** dije enfurecida mientras le tiraba un cepillo que tenia en mi mano. Y así salí de la habitación.

Cuando llegue a la habitación vi como el estaba recostado en la cama. Llevaba el pantalón del pijama puesto y el torso desnudo, también llevaba el cabello suelto.

_Kaoru contrólate_, me decía mentalmente. El me miro entrar y comenzó a reírse de mi- **que clase de pijama es ese?**

**Pues este pijama me lo regalo mi tía y que tiene de malo**?- pregunte.

**Es el pijama de una chiquilla**- se burlo el, mientras yo sentía como me punzaba una venita en mi rostro- **tienes 18 años y aun usas camisones de ositos?**

**Tenes algún problema con los ositos**?- dije furiosa- **además este camisón es muy cómodo y no tengo porque ponerme mi mejor camisón para ti.**

**Como si lo tuvieras**- soltó de repente- **me imagino que todos sus camisones son todos de chiquillas.**

**Te equivocas, tengo un camisón que me había regalado mi madre que no es nada de chiquilla**- sonreí orgullosa.

**Ahh si? Y porque no lo usas?-** me pregunto el.

**Porque ni loca me lo pondré para ti**- le dije mientras me acercaba a mi cama y comenzaba a cepillar mi cabello**.-aparte lo usare en una ocasión especial...**

**Si cuando pierdas la virginidad**- me dijo el tranquilo y yo quede helada.- **como dices?**

Ahh Kaoru no soy ningún estúpido ambos sabemos que aun eres virgen 

**Tu que sabes**- dije mientras me recostaba tranquilamente en mi cama- **en tres años pueden pasar muchas cosas..Incluso que yo pierda mi virginidad.**-lo vi dudar unos segundos, pero de repente se acerco a mi y se coloco encima de mi, tomando mis muñecas con sus manos y mirándome fijamente. Yo estaba sorprendida por el acercamiento de el, el comenzó a acercarse a mi sensualmente y cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de mi boca susurro- **lo sabia-** y se levanto de la cama rumbo a la de el.

**Que sabias**?- dije aun mas confundida y roja a no mas poder.

**Que aun eres virgen**- me sonrió- **porque si no fueras virgen no temblarías así ante el contacto de un hombre..Además actúas bien como una virgen, demostras que sos inexperta.**

**Que tiemble puede significar muchas cosas, no solo que soy virgen-** dije enojada- **aparte hace frió aquí.**

**Yo por el contrario siento que hace mucho calor**- me dijo con su sonrisa aun en su rostro.-**además que tiene de malo que seas virgen?**

**Nada al contrario, me siento orgullosa de serlo**- lo mire confirmando sus sospechas**- yo siento que mi virginidad es un regalo muy importante que le daré al hombre de mi vida...cuando lo encuentre..**

**Esta bien, me gusta como opinas**- por primera vez en la noche me sonrió sinceramente.

**Gracias**- le dije un poco sonrojada, hacia años que el no me sonreía así.

**Pero lo malo es que no creo que alguien quiera ese regalo de parte de una chiquilla**- comenzó a reírse y yo me puse furiosa nuevamente, era imposible que tengamos una charla civilizada, porque acababa de recordarlo, no podíamos estar 5 minutos sin pelearnos.

**Buenos días Kaoru**- Tokio me sonreía desde la cocina, mientras yo estaba bajando por las escaleras- **como has dormido**?

**Bien muchas gracias**- sonreí, kenshin era nada que ver a su madre, su madre era un ángel- **como ha sido tu primer noche aquí Tokio?**

**Maravillosa Kaoru, hacia tantos años que no me sentía en un hogar, además tu y tu padre son muy cálidos-** me sonrió mientras colocaba enfrente de mi un plato con hot cakes- **gracias hacia mucho que nadie me preparaba el desayuno**- le confesé.

**Pues debes acostumbrarte, porque ahora estaré yo para prepararte el desayuno- **me sonrió- **que prefieres yogurt o jugo?**

**El jugo de naranja esta bien, pero debes dejarme ayudarte Tokio**- le sonreí mientras aceptaba el vaso de jugo.

**Esta bien me ayudaras, pero hoy no, porque hoy quiero yo malcriarte un poco-** me volvió a sonreír, que mujer maravillosa que es.

**Sabes Kaoru**- me decía ella mientras se sentaba al lado mío**- no se que es lo que ocurrió entre Kenshin y vos, pero quiero decirte que mi Ken es un chico muy bueno, solo que ha sufrido muchísimo, pues la muerte de su padre lo ha destruido, también el ha sufrido mucho por una chica...**

**Por una chica**?- pregunte muy curiosa.

**Hai,** **mi ken estuvo muy enamorado de una chica, el no sabe que yo lo se, pero una madre se da cuenta cuando un hijo sufre y nunca lo vi sufrir tanto por alguien**- me decía mientras tomaba un sorbo de café**- lastima que nunca la conocí, fue un gran misterio, pero se que desde que el se peleo con ella no se toma a nadie en serio.**

**Hu pobre ke**n- susurre, al darme cuenta de quien era esa chica- **lo siento**- volví a susurrar.

**Esta bien kaoru a todos nos pasa un desamor en la vida, solo espero que kenshin lo supere**-me sonrió.

**Buenos días**- decía un kenshin medio adormilado mientras bajaba las escaleras.

**Buenos días querido, como has dormido?-**pregunto su madre mientras se levantaba de la silla e iba a preparar el desayuno de ken.

**Podría haber dormido bien, a no ser por los ronquidos de cierta persona**- decía mirándome divertido.

**Yo no ronco-**solo pude atinar a decir eso para mi defensa- **el que ronco toda la noche fuiste vos.**

**Por favor no discutan, traten de llevarse bien**- decía Tokio aun sonriente- **recuerden que son hermanastros.**

**Esta bien**- dijo el, y de repente comenzó a mirarme fijamente de arriba abajo- **aun te hacen usar ese estúpido uniforme?**

**Si**- por primera vez el tenia razón- **no me siento muy cómoda con el**.

**Si claro, además esa pollera no puede tapar tus piernas gordas**- me dijo riéndose mientras comía un pedazo del hot cake.

**Idiota! Que no estoy gorda!-** le dije tratando de darle un buen puñetazo en la cara.

**Kenshin, Kaoru basta**- Tokio se puso en el medio de nosotros- **Kaoru tu no estas gorda al contrario estas hermosa y tu ken respeta a tu hermana.**

Mire mi reloj en forma de cambiar el tema, pero me di cuenta de lo tarde que era- **ohh ya llego tarde**!- comencé a buscar mi mochila y a correr por todos lados.

**Kaoru no te preocupes kenshin** **te llevara**- decía Tokio**- verdad Ken**?

**Hai madre**- dijo el de mala gana, sabia que no quería llevarme.

Así ambos salimos a fuera, kenshin fue a buscar la moto de el. Cuando finalmente llego con la moto me indico que me subiera y así lo hice. El arranco la moto y me había olvidado en estos años lo rápido que manejaba, porque apenas arranco yo sentí que me estaba por caer y por reflejo me abrace fuertemente a su pecho y apoye asustada mi cabeza entre los hombros de el. Pude sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba ante el contacto, pero enseguida se relajaba y el no me decía nada. Algunos mechones que se escapaban del casco hacían contacto con mis mejillas, al simple contacto podía notar que era suave, mas suave que antes y por un segundo sentí la necesidad de tenerlo entre mis manos, pero me contuve. Podía sentir el aroma varonil que emanaba su cuerpo y entre mis manos sentía los latidos de su corazón, que increíblemente estaban acelerados. Inconscientemente al pensar en eso, lo abrace fuertemente y hundí mi rostro aun mas, quedando mi boca a pocos centímetros de hacer contacto con la piel de su cuello.

Si ella hubiese visto el rostro de el ante tal acto, hubiera descubierto sus ojos brillar intensamente y una pequeña lagrima recorrer el contorno de su mejilla.

**Ya llegamos-** me dijo dulcemente mientras estacionaba la moto enfrente a mi colegio, podía notar las miradas asombradas de mis compañeros, especialmente de mis amigas y de Tomoe. Yo reaccione, separándome de el y bajando tranquilamente de la moto- **gracias Kenshin**-fue lo único que le dije.

**Gracias a mi no llegas tarde chiquilla**-se rió y arranco la moto, dejándome a mi furiosa. No lo entendía, a veces era un tierno y había veces que lo quería matar.- **que no soy una chiquilla**!-le grite a todo pulmón, pero el ya se había alejado lo suficiente como para escucharme.

Cuando me gire rumbo al salón, vi a mis dos mejores amigas mirándome sorprendidas. Y notaba como Misao se quería contener a decir algo...pero no pudo y grito- **Kao no puedo creer que volviste con Kenshin! Que alegría amiga!**

Todos en el salón quedaron observándome, especialmente Tomoe que estaba sentada en su pupitre, mirándome fijamente, esperando ansiosa mi respuesta. Yo me puse muy nerviosa, sentía que todos dependían de lo que yo contestara y negando con mi cabeza dije**- no, Kenshin y Yo no estamos juntos...no como pareja..**

**Entonces porque te trajo al colegio**-cuestiono Tae, ella nunca dejaba un detalle al descuido- **y porque venían tan abrazados.**

**Primero que nada estábamos abrazados porque casi me caigo de la moto, kenshin maneja muy rápido**- conteste sonrojada- **y segundo, kenshin es mi hermanastro.**

**Que**?- dijeron ambas chicas sorprendidas a la misma vez- **como es eso que tu ex novio es tu hermanastro?-**pregunto Tae-**Kao nunca nos dijiste que tu padre se volvió a casar**- dijo Misao enojada porque yo le había ocultado algo.

**Es que fue tan rápido-** dije- **MI padre me dijo ayer que se iba casar y que ellos se iban a mudar a casa, o sea ayer me entere quien seria mi futuro hermano y cuando lo vi no lo podía creer.**

**Así que todo entre ustedes termino**- Tomoe interrumpió rápidamente nuestra conversación, había estado muy pendiente de saber lo que ocurría- **digo ahora que es tu hermano no pueden estar mas juntos, seria algo degenerado**- sonrió falsamente-**así que ahora tengo todo el camino libre**..-termino de decir mientras se retiraba a su asiento y el profesor comenzaba a dar la clase.

No se porque las palabras de Tomoe me afectaron tanto, es verdad que seria algo impuro estar con Kenshin, pero lo que me molestaba no era eso. Es que yo ya no amaba a kenshin, al contrario lo odiaba con toda mi alma, pero me dolía en gran parte que una arpía como Tomoe estuviera rondándolo, no! El no podía estar con ella el no podía.

**EL NO PUEDE!**

**Señorita Kaoru se encuentra Usted bien?-** me decía el profesor un poco molesto por la repentina interrupción. No me había dado cuenta, había estado tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que había gritado este ultimo!- **gomen nasai**- fue lo único que pude decir mientras me sentaba toda sonrojada en mi pupitre y el profesor seguía con la lección.

Misao y Tae me miraban fijamente y susurraban cosas entre ellas, que la verdad nunca supe que eran.

oo

El pelirrojo estaciono su moto enfrente a una casa de ladrillo y ventanas con postigones de roble. Bajo de la moto y saco tranquilamente su casco, tenia una amplia sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la entrada de la casa cuando una mujer de unos cincuenta años le abrió, sonriente.

**Pasa Kenshin, me alegra que estés aquí**- sonrió la mujer.

**Gracias Kaho**- sonrió el mientras entraba junto a la mujer a la casa.- **he logrado hacer los ejercicios que me pediste.**

**Kenshin has mejorado muchísimo en estos últimos años**- decía sonriente Kaho mientras revisaba que los ejercicios estuviesen bien.

**Gracias Kaho, no lo hubiese podido hacer sin tu ayuda**- decía mientras tomaba un poco de café que anteriormente le había ofrecido la profesora.

**Muchos se sorprenderán por que has decidido terminar el colegio**- sonrió

Si sorprenderé a muchos, te lo puedo asegurar 

**Sabes ken, me olvide de contarte**- decía Kaho mientras bebía un sorbo del café, imitando la acción del pelirrojo minutos atrás -**Kaoru ha venido estos últimos dos días a que le de clases de Física**.

**No**- dijo sorprendido**- Kaoru? La chica diez?**

**Si así es**- dijo tranquilamente- **ves como todos somos humanos, incluso Kaoru**.

**Ahora tengo algo por cual molest**arla- rió por sus adentros.- **es que mi madre decidió volverse a casar, y se va a casar con el padre de Kaoru**.- dijo así de golpe, dejando a Kaho sorprendida. Desde hacia ya tres años Kenshin había retomado las clases, iba a l turno nocturno, nadie lo sabia, solo Kaho que era su profesora particular, y su gran confidente.

**Así que ahora vas a tenerla todos los días**- sonrió picaramente a su alumno- **y todavía duermen en el mismo cuarto, que peligro!**

**No seas tonta kaho, además Kaoru es cada día mas inmadura, se comporta como una Chiquilla**- dijo el enojado.

**Yo al contrario, he notado que Kaoru esta cada día mas madura**- defendió- **si se comporta así contigo, es porque vos tambien te rebajas a comportarte como un chiquillo.**

Eso lo dejo pensativo- **puede ser...pero entre ella y yo ya no hay nada, yo amo a Megumi.**

**Si ken**..-dijo con sarcasmo**- es tan corto el amor y tal largo el olvido**- dijo de repente la profesora, dejando a su alumno aun mas pensativo.

ooo

**Oye Kao**- gritaba un chico mientras corría rápidamente hacia el grupo de amigas que estaba sentado en un banco del patio.

**Soujiro que pasa**?- pregunto Misao enojada, como si el chico hubiese interrumpido una gran charla.

**Kaoru puedo hablar un segundo contigo?**-pregunto el chico de ojos claros, nerviosamente, Kaoru acepto a hablar con el, nerviosa, porque el era el chico que le estaba robando suspiros a mas de una chica, incluyéndola a ella.

**Kaoru es verdad que kenshin y tu solo son hermanastros**?-pregunto tajantemente el chico, dejándola sorprendida.

**Pues si-** respondió ella**- me alegro**- suspiro el y aun sonrojado tomo el valor y le dijo a la chica**- Kaoru querrías ir este sábado al cine conmigo?**

**Me estas pidiendo una cita?**- dijo la chica sorprendida y a su vez sonrojada.-**hai**- respondió el tímidamente.

**Claro que iré Soujiro**- sonrió ella embobada, porque no podía creer que uno de los chicos mas populares la invitara a salir.

**Esta bien entonces te pasare a buscar el sábado a las nueve**- sonrió el chico y dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla salió corriendo del lugar.

Kaoru estaba en las nubes y cuando llego a su grupo de amigas grito de la alegría- **TENGO UNA CITA CON SOUJIRO!**

Ooo

el había estado mas de una hora vagando con su motocicleta, pensando en las palabras que le había dicho su profesora y amiga, el las reconocía, porque el las había escrito tiempo atrás. Siguió manejando sin rumbo fijo, dejando que su conciencia lo guiara y cuando reacciono, se encontró en la puerta de la entrada del colegio, donde los alumnos ya empezaban a salir. Se reprocho a si mismo por estar ahí. La vio caminando alegremente frente a dos compañeras, que las reconoció enseguida, el trío inseparable, susurro. Y fue ahí cuando ella lo vio y vio como ella saludaba a sus amigas y se dirigía sola hacia donde estaba el.

**Hola**- dijo ella.

**Hola**- dijo el.- **tu padre me mando buscarte**- invento el como excusa.

**OH**-dijo ella un poco desinteresada- **gracias**.-sonrió.

**Que te pasa**?- dijo el cortante-**nada-** susurro ella sonrojándose al recordar que tenia una cita con soujiro.

**Kenshin que alegría verte**!- decía Tomoe mientras aparecía frente a ellos.

**Igualmente Tomoe**- dijo el sonriente- **que es de tu vida**?

**Pues siempre igual, nada ha cambiado**- decía ella en doble intención, que no paso por desapercibido de Kaoru, que se sentía un poco molesta?

**Me alegro que todo este igual**-hablo el sensualmente siguiéndole el juego a la chica- **veo que nos veremos mas seguido ya que ahora soy el hermano de Kaoru.**

**Si claro, y podríamos salir un día de estos a tomar algo y recordar viejos tiempos**- sonrió ella.

**Ejem**- interrumpió Kaoru**- kenshin vamos a llegar tarde!**

**Cierto**- dijo el un poco satisfecho**- si llegamos tarde Saito nos mata, lo siento Tomoe otro día hablaremos con mas tiempo**.

**Esta bien kenshin nos vemos**- sonrió la chica y mirándola Kaoru le dijo- **hey kao suerte en tu cita con Soujiro**!- y se alejo de ambos..

El la miro por un segundo, ella pensó que el estaba molesto. Pero de repente el comenzó a reír a carcajadas- escuche mal o la chiquilla tiene una cita!

**Que no soy una chiquilla**- dijo ella enojada, eliminando el pensamiento anterior- **y si tengo una cita con Soujiro**!

**Y tantos años le costo pedírtel**o?- dijo el

**A que te refieres**?-pregunto ella interesada en saber.

**Es que Soujiro gustaba de ti desde antes que fuésemos pareja**- dijo el desinteresado- **si a mi me odia porque estuve de novio con vos.**

**Ah**- dijo ella muy satisfecha- **si me hubiese enterado antes te juro que no hubiese estado con vos**- comenzó a reírse.

**Vámonos**- dijo el secamente cortando la broma de Kaoru. La chica le hizo caso y un poco sorprendida por el cambio de actitud de kenshin, subió a la moto y salieron rumbo a la casa. En todo el trayecto no se dirigieron la palabra, y apeas llegaron kenshin se retiro al comedor y se interno con su cuaderno a escribir, cosa que kaoru se sintió muy curiosa, desde hacia tiempo siempre lo veía escribir en ese cuaderno...y el lo protegía como el tesoro mas apreciado.

Aproximadamente a eso de las nueve tocaron la puerta y cuando Kaoru abrió se encontró con una mujer hermosa, de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, sus labios tenían un color carmín y su piel era blanca y tersa.

**Megumi amor**- dijo kenshin mientras bajaba de las escaleras y se acerco a ella y delante de kaoru le dio un apasionado beso- **ohh lo siento no te presente a mi hermanastra, ella es Kaoru.**

**Mucho gusto**- sonrió Megumi, pues ella nunca supo el pasado entre ella y su novio.

**Igualmente**- dijo media cortada- **pues pasa la comida estará lista en poco rato**- agrego tranquila.

**Pues no hermanita, Meg y yo nos vamos a comer por ahí**- sonrió picaramente Kenshin- **ahh y avísale a mi madre que no vendré en toda la noche.- **dijo mientras se retiraba con su novia.

Kaoru se quedo ahí, enfrente a la puerta que era cerrada por kenshin.

OooOO

**es un estúpido**!- decía Kaoru por el teléfono, mientras Misao asentía del otro lado- **no te das cuenta, lo único que hace con ella es tener sexo, Ni siquiera se nota que se quieren!**

**Kao el sexo es común en una pareja y mas formal como están ellos**- decía Misao sin medir las consecuencias.

**Pero ella es una regalada**!- gritaba kaoru- **no sabes como se apareció, maquillada con colores re fuertes y una minifalda muy corta, si se agachaba se podía ver su ropa interior y el escote...te dije el escote que tenia? Además como la beso! Esta con la libido! **

**Kaoru tenes que aceptar que Kenshin esta enamorado de otra-** trato de tranquilizarla- **además vos también estas interesado en Soujiro y ken no dice nada.-**dijo tratando de cambiar el tema.-**y que te vas a poner para la cita?**

**Es que soujiro es cien veces mejor que kenshin**- dijo orgullosa- **pero tenias que verlos ...hay me dio tanto asco. Es obvio que kenshin se merece estar con alguien, pero no con ella! Prefiero a Tomoe antes que a ella!**

**Kaoru parece que estuvieras celosa**- dijo de golpe- **te cambio de tema y vuelves con kenshin, que Kenshin esto, que lo otro... al final estas demostrando que seguís enamorada de el...estas actuando como una nenita celosa...**

**QUE NO ESTOIY CELOSA NI SIGO ENAMORADA DE EL**!-grito kaoru dejando el oído de Misao casi latiendo.

**Bueno Kaoru pero parece que si lo estas**- dijo enojada misao mientras de rascaba la oreja- **no te enojes por lo que te voy a decir**- aviso ella- **pero creo que aun seguís sintiendo algo por el, porque si no te interesara no te pondrías así al ver que el esta enamorado de otra que no eres tu...además si realmente estuvieras enamorada de Soujiro kenshin te importaría un pepino!**

**Yo no estoy enamorada de kenshin-** dijo la pelinegra en un susurro.

**Kao odio decírtelo, pero creo que ni vos te das cuenta de lo que sentís por el-** dijo tranquila su amiga- **o no lo queres** **ver.**

Kaoru corto bruscamente el teléfono y se acostó en su cama. Las palabras de su amiga le sonaban una y otra vez _si no te interesara no te pondrías así al ver que el esta enamorado de otra_ seria que su amiga tenia razón? Ella seguía enamorada de kenshin..NO, no podía no debía! Ella estaba mas que segura que amaba a Soujiro.._Si realmente estuvieras enamorada de Soujiro, Kenshin te importaría un pepino!_ No eso no era verdad, ella quería comportarse como una hermana y ella quería lo mejor para su hermano, nada mas, ella sentía ahora un cariño fraternal nada mas...se dijo a si misma._ Creo que ni vos te das cuenta de lo que sentís por el..O no lo queres ver._

**Será que misao tiene razón? Será que yo aun sigo enamorada de el?**-se pregunto una y otra vez tratando de buscar una respuesta. Se quedo en blanco por unos segundos, hasta que algo la hizo llorar, y así empezó a llorar como no lo hacia en mucho tiempo.

CONTINUARA.

Muchas pero muuuuuuchas gracias por sus comentarios, la verdad que me pone muy contenta al recibir tanta aceptación por esta historia. Kaoru esta mas que confundida, bueno eso nos ha pasado a todos en algún momento de nuestra vida. Solo espero que ella logre poner sus sentimientos en orden. Y kenshin, kenshin nos dará mas de una sorpresa en los próximos capítulos

Bueno un beso a todos los quiero

Ja ne

11


	4. recuperando una amistad

CAPITULO 4: recuperando una amistad.

Había llegado a la casa antes de lo que había previsto. Se sentía confundido, tenerla cerca lo había afectado mas de lo que el pensaba, no era que aun la amaba, pero el estar con ella, lo hacia sentir raro.. Ya ni siquiera tenia ganas de pelear con ella, algo dentro de el le decía que debía protegerla, de ser su amigo... algo muy dentro de el.

Llego hacia la cocina y abrió el refrigerador en búsqueda de un poco de jugo. Lleno el vaso y dando unos pequeños sorbos comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación, donde de seguro ella estaría durmiendo.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta sintió como su corazón se quebraba al verla en ese estado. Kaoru estaba abrazada de un almohadón llorando desconsoladamente. Se acerco rápidamente hacia ella y la llamo suavemente, pudo notar como ella lo miraba con sus ojos azules hinchados, hace cuanto tiempo estaba llorando? Automáticamente la chica sin medir las consecuencias lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y hundió su cabeza en el pecho de el, llorando aun mas. El podía sentir como sus lagrimas mojaban su camisa y hacían contacto con su piel. En un impulso el también la abrazo y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de la chica.

**Kaoru que ocurre**?-pregunto tranquilamente a la chica.

**No puedo Kenshin... no puedo**- repetía ella sin sentido.-**que no puedes**?-pregunto el curioso.

**Ya no puedo mas**- dijo ella en un susurro- **me siento tan sola kenshin.**

**Pero si no estas sola**- le dijo el- **tienes a tu padre, a Tus amigas, a muchas personas que te quieren... y me tienes a mi**- dijo susurrando lo ultimo. Ella lo miro fijamente**- en serio te tengo a ti?**- dijo un poco incrédula por las palabras de el, pero con una gran felicidad**.-hai**- respondió el.

**Pero si vivimos peleando, no nos soportamos**- dijo ella.- **bueno eso es verdad**- dijo el- **pero no significa que me preocupe por ti- **agrego.

**No quiero pelear mas Kenshin**- dijo ella volviendo a llorar y aferrándose nuevamente de el- **ya no quiero pelear**- repitió.

**Yo tampoco quiero pelear Kaoru**- le dijo el sinceramente. Ella lo miro y sonriéndole lo soltó y le hizo un espacio en la cama, donde el enseguida se sentó al lado de ella. Y se volvieron a abrazar. Al principio se quedaron callados, disfrutando del momento, sintiendo cosas nuevas, confundiéndose juntos**.-gracias Kenshin**- susurro ella haciendo que el la mirara tiernamente- **necesitaba hablar con alguien.**

**No tenes por que agradecerme, aquí estaré Kaoru**- dijo el. Y la abrazo fuertemente- **kenshin?**

Hai? 

**Porque viniste temprano?- **esa pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, ni siquiera el sabia el porque- **es que megumi tenia un examen mañana y no quería molestarla**- mintió mas que a ella para el.

**Ah... un examen un sábado**?- sintió curiosidad**- hai, en el colegio de ella pueden ponerle hasta los domingos**- le respondió**.-hablando de sábados, que mañana no es tu cita con Soujiro?**

**Hai**- respondió ella- **y has decidido que ponerte?-** pregunto el, ella le negó con la cabeza, entonces el pelirrojo se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacia el closet**- me permites ayudarte?-** a ella la tomo por sorpresa pero no pudo evitar asentirle, curiosa. Kenshin abrió el closet y empezó a buscar el atuendo ideal, aunque por dentro se sentía extraño, el debía demostrar que la apoyaba. Entonces colgado en una percha encontró algo que le llamo la atención. Era un camisón de seda blanco largo hasta los tobillos, con un tajo en la pierna inquiera y encaje en la parte superior, era una belleza, se giro con el camisón aun en mano y la miro- **así que este es el famoso camisón?**

Ella rió ante la cara de el- **hai**- el lo volvió a mirar**- pruébatelo**- ella se sonrojo a no mas poder**- que dices?-** pregunto- **quiero que te lo pruebes..Vamos que eres tímida?**- comenzaron a reír- **vamos kao, me come la curiosidad, ve al baño y pontéelo, mientras yo veo que elijo para tu cita.**

Cuando Kaoru regreso a su cuarto, encontró en su cama un conjunto hermoso, una pollera negra con volados combinado con un strapless celeste y un saco del mismo color, acompañado por unas sandalias celestes con piedras. Al lado estaba el que la miraba fijamente, el camisón le había resaltar cada una de sus curvas, el pensó en lo hermosa que se veía, estaba sin palabras, se decía a si mismo que ella había cambiado, ahora era una diosa. –**y bien?**- pregunto ella sonrojada.

**Pues**- dijo el mientras comenzaba a hacer que la inspeccionaba y colocaba un dedo en el mentón- **te queda hermoso Kao**- el sonrió- **en serio?-** pregunto ella ilusionada- **claro**- respondió el**- prométeme una cosa-** ella lo miro- **prométeme que siempre lo vas a usar, es el camisón ideal para alguien de tu edad, ya fue la onda de los ositos, ahora eres toda una mujer**- sonrió ella ante las palabras de el.- **gracias-** susurro la chica- **esta bien, lo usare.**

**Bueno creo que ya es hora de dormir**- dijo el mientras bostezaba- **si no quieres ir a tu cita con ojeras**.

**Esta bien**-dijo ella- **que descanses kenshin**- dijo la chica mientras entraba a su cama.-**buenas noches Kaoru**- dijo el segundos antes de apagar la luz.

OooooOO

Se despertó temprano, había dormido de maravillas y estaba con un humor genial. Cuando se levanto no lo encontró en su cama y sonrió, de seguro el ya estaba abajo. Camino hacia el closet y tomo su equipo deportivo, se ato el pelo en una coleta alta y se dirigió hacia el baño a vestirse.

Cuando bajo ahí se encontraba su padre, leyendo el diario como todas las mañanas y Tokio sentada al lado de el bebiendo un poco de jugo. El también estaba sentado, bebiendo un poco de café.

**Buenos días**- sonrió ella mientras bajaba las escaleras- **buenos días Chibi, pero que contenta que estas hoy**-decía animadamente su padre. Kaoru se acerco a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla como lo hacia todas las mañanas y también a Tokio y por primera vez, también saludaba a kenshin de esa manera, poniendo muy contento a su padre.

El la saludo también contento, sorprendiendo a ambos padres**- pero que ocurre aquí? Desde cuando se llevan bien?**- pregunto Saito a ambos chicos.

**Es que con kenshin estuvimos hablando y decidimos ser amigos, así la convivencia es mejo**r-sonrió kaoru a su padre mientras kenshin asentía.- **me alegro, al fin habrá un poco de paz en esta casa**- dijo saito nuevamente.

El desayuno paso entre risas y chistes, Saito y Tokio no podían sentirse mas contentos por como se estaban tratando sus hijos. Kaoru se excuso y salió de la casa a correr como lo hacia todas las mañanas y kenshin hizo lo mismo, agarro su moto y se fue de ahí, dejando a sus padres solos.

**Hajime amor no puedo estar mas contenta**- decía Tokio mientras abrazaba a su marido.-**lo se koishii pero ya era hora de que maduraran.**

OOOoooOOOooOOOO

Ella estaba corriendo por el parque cuando una moto se coloco frente a ella.- **había olvidado que eras obsesiva con el deporte-** dijo el chico de la moto mientras se quitaba el casco y se podía apreciar su roja cabellera**.- si sabes que eso nunca cambiara-** dijo ella orgullosa mientras se sentaba en un banco al lado de la moto y el hacia lo mismo- **también recuerdo que vos también sos obsesivo con el kendo**.- rió ella mientras tomaba de su pequeño bolsito una botellita con agua y la destapaba para comenzar a beber un poco.-**pues te sorprenderías si te dijera que deje el _Kendo_**_?-_ dijo el mientras ella se atragantaba con el agua**- tu? El mejor del grupo?-**pregunto**-hai**-respondió el.

**Pero por que lo dejaste?-** pregunto curiosa y a su vez impresionada, algo que ella siempre recuerda de kenshin era su pasión por el Kendo- **no lo deje para siempre**- dijo el- **es que antes quiero terminar algo muy importante-** agrego

**Cómo que?-** pregunto ella- **que es mas importante para ti que el kendo**?

**Pero que preguntona que estamos**- bromeo el**- es algo que nadie sabe, ni siquiera mi madre...**

**Es algo ilegal?-** dijo un poco asustada la pelinegra- **no tonta, sabes que yo nunca me metería en esas co**sas.

**Pues entonces dime**- dijo ella- **prometo no decir nada a nadie, menos a Tokio. Sabes que siempre pudiste confiar en mi cuando éramos novios, por que te fallaría ahora que somos amigos?**

**Es que, bueno me haría bien contarle a alguien**- dijo el- **quiero saber si esta bien...me gustaría una opinión.**

**Si quieres yo te la doy**- dijo ella mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

**Kaoru estoy recursando el colegio**- dijo el mirándola a los ojos y noto la sorpresa de ella- **por eso todas las tardes estoy lejos de casa y mi madre no sabe, es que estoy en clases particulares y estoy yendo a clases nocturnas.**

**Guau kenshin eso es Genial**!- sonrió ella sinceramente y en un impulso lo abrazo- **no sabes lo orgullosa que se pondría Tokio si se enterara!**

**Bueno quiero decírselo cuando me gradué**- dijo el sinceramente, correspondiendo el abrazo de la chica.

**Y que grado estas cursando?-** pregunto ella separándose de el**- quinto**

**Ehh?- **se sorprendió ella- **pero si yo estoy en sexto! Y abandonaste el liceo en primero! Deberías estar en...**

**Tercero, lo se-** dijo el- **pero yo retome las clases al año siguiente cuando estabas en segundo Kaoru.**

**O sea que lo que me prometiste en segundo lo estas cumpliendo**- se sorprendió ella**- y yo pensé que lo decías para endulzarme nada mas...**

**Bueno Kaoru es que vos me hiciste darme cuenta que debía forjar mi propio futuro, esforzarme para obtener las cosas y bueno pienso ser un abogado..y no quiero que nada me detenga a mi meta-** sonrió el.

**La verdad que eres una caja de sorpresas Kenshin**- dijo ella sonriente- **si quieres puedo ayudarte a estudiar...después de mis clases podemos estudiar en mi cuarto, prometo ser una profesora exigente!**

**Gracias Kaoru, la verdad que mientras mas ayuda mejor-** sonrió el_ Kaho tenia razón Kaoru ha madurado mucho..._

**Bueno kenshin ya es hora de regresar**- dijo la chica mientras miraba el reloj- **tengo muchas cosas que hacer el día de hoy**

**Si como prepararte para tu cita**- dijo el sorprendiéndola- **cierto por un segundo me lo había olvidado**- se rió**- es que tengo que dejar muchas cosas prontas para mañana.**

En**tonces te llevo**- dijo el mientras se subía a la moto y le ofrecía el casco- **esta bien**- dijo ella aceptando el casco, y luego subirse a la moto.

OOOOooooOOOO

Ya era de noche, y una chica se encontraba frente a un espejo, mirándose, la ropa que el pelirrojo había elegido le quedaba perfecta, no podía resaltar mas su figura atlética, llevaba el cabello suelto, no estaba maquillada, ella prefería estar mas natural, y no tenia porque maquillarse, porque era hermosa incluso cuando recién se levantaba.

Bajo las escaleras y ahí estaba el, sentado en el sofá del living, jugando unos video juegos, pero al sentirla giro a verla, y lo que vio lo confundió aun mas, era un ángel, radiante. Al lado de el se encontraba Megumi, que estaba sonriéndole a la pelinegra.

**Guau Kaoru estas preciosa**- dijo megumi que se acercaba a ella- **verdad Kenshin?**

El no tenia palabras para describir lo que veía, no sabia que decir, hasta que cambio su semblante- **si ahora estas toda una dama Kaoru jajaja**- se rió el- **pero ven Kaoru que te falta algo**- dijo Megumi mientras llevaba a Kaoru a la cocina.

En ese momento el timbre sonó y kenshin se dirigió a abrir la puerta, sabiendo de antemano quien seria**- soujiro**-dijo fríamente- **kenshin**- respondió este en el mismo tono.

Ambos chicos se encontraban sentados en el sofá, pero kenshin observaba detalladamente al chico de ojos claros. sentía celos? No lo sabia, pero no tenia ninguna alegría de que su hermanastra saliera con ese chico...había algo que no podía aceptar_ no puedes aceptar que ahora ella quiera a otro hombre, admítelo kenshin aun la quieres solo para ti._

Se sacudió la cabeza desechando ese pensamiento y siguió observando al chico que sonreía_ maldita risa estúpida, como desearía quitártela de un buen golpe_ ante ese pensamiento el pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonreír- **a donde vas a llevar a Kaoru?**

**Te importa?-** dijo Soujiro sin aun eliminar aquella sonrisa en su rostro**- pues que yo sepa no son nada.**

**somos hermanos y es mi deber cuidarla de personas que se quieren aprovechar de chicas puras como ell**a- soltó el pelirrojo fríamente y mirando a Soujiro de la misma manera.

**Corrección Hermanastros y creo que Kaoru es lo suficientemente madura como para elegir con quien estar y no**- dijo soujiro imitando la mirada de kenshin**- tienes razón Kaoru ha madurado increíblemente, cosa que no había notado**- dijo el pelirrojo**- pero eso no amerita que hayan hombres que se quieran aprovechar de ella.**

**Tu sabes bien que yo no me quiero aprovechar de ella-** aseguro el chico sonriendo aun mas.

Q**uita esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara, porque yo no te creo, las personas como vos son las peores**- dijo enojado el pelirrojo y tomando a soujiro por el cuello de la camisa- **le haces algo a Kaoru y te juro que te mato**- por un segundo Soujiro noto la que la mirada de kenshin se había tornado Ámbar, se sintió un poco intimidado, mas que eso, pero logro mantener su semblante- **acaso estas celoso de que Kaoru quiera a alguien que no seas tu? Admítelo Kenshin eres poco hombre para ella-**sonrió Soujiro soltándose del pelirrojo y sentándose tranquilamente en el sillón.- **pero bueno es imposible hacerle entender eso a un hombre enamorado.**

Aquellas ultimas palabras lo habían dejado en shock.._un hombre enamorado_...quiso responderle a Soujiro, pero en el momento que sus palabras iban a salir, aparecieron Megumi y Kaoru que salían de la cocina. Y ahí fue cuando observo todo, ella estaba mas radiante que nunca, y sentía como aquel chico de sonrisa falsa la miraba con lujuria. Sabia que Kaoru no estaría bien en los brazos de ese chico, lo sentía, ...sentía por dentro cada vez que el le hacia un piropo a la chica como quería matarlo, hacerle tragarse sus palabras, demostrarle a todos las verdaderas intenciones del chico. _Admítelo estas celoso_ esta vez fue su conciencia la que hablo Se quedo así durante muchos minutos, ni siquiera noto como su novia lo llamaba, cuando reacciono se encontró que Kaoru ya se había ido y una extraña sensación apareció dentro de su corazón.

**Koishii que te ocurrió, parecías en otro mundo**- decía preocupada su novia mientras el se sentaba en el sofá- **no es nada meg, debe ser cansancio nada mas.**

**Viste ken que linda pareja que hacen?**- decía animadamente su novia, mientras el por dentro tenia ganas de matar a Soujiro. Es que todos estaban hechizados por el que no reaccionaban? El era un depredador y Kaoru era su presa. QUE NADIE ENTIENDE QUE EL QUIERE APROVECHARSE DE KAORU?- si Meg tienes razón- mintió el.

OOooooooooOOO

Kaoru no has notado a Kenshin un poco extraño?-soltó el chico, mientras caminaba al lado de la pelinegra, noto la sorpresa de la chica- no por?

No se, es que lo note un poco...como decirlo celoso?- dijo con intención de probarla a la chica. Observo como los ojos de ella empezaron a brillar, pero que su rostro aun seguía serio_ los ojos son el reflejo del alma mi querida Kaoru_- no Sou, es que Ken debe estar comportándose como un amigo jaja..decidimos ser amigos nada mas!

Y aceptas eso?- pregunto el- claro que si porque no habría de aceptarlo?

Porque bueno primero que nada fueron novios, se amaron muchísimo y ahora están viviendo en la misma casa...las tentaciones no faltan- confeso el.

Con kenshin todo termino, pese a lo que sufrí con el, es difícil lo admito tenerlo en mi casa y verlo todos los días, porque es incomoda la situación, pero ambos decidimos ser amigos porque así será mas fácil la convivencia y si se preocupa no es por los celos, debe ser porque mi padre lo mando cuidarme- afirmo la chica

Entonces eso significa que no lo amas?- pregunto con esperanza el- hai- respondió al pelinegra-ni te imaginas lo feliz que me hace esto Kaoru- dijo el chico mientras tomaba el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y comenzaba a rozar sus labios con los de ella, hasta que finalmente ambos se fundieron en un beso.

OOoooooOOO

Hola Misao- decía kenshin frente a la puerta de su casa- lamento informarte que Kaoru esta en su cita con Soujiro- este ultimo nombre lo nombro con asco, no siendo desapercibido por la astuta chica de ojos verdes.

Ah entiendo- dijo con cierta picardía la chica- veo que te molesta que Kaoru este con otro chico.

No al contrario- mintió el a si mismo- solo me molesta Soujiro, no se que le ven a el...con su sonrisa falsa- el trataba de arreglar lo que había dicho, pero ya era tarde, Misao se abalanzaba hacia el y contenta le decía- me alegro Ken de que aun la quieres! Lucha por Kao que esta mas que confundida!- y así la chica se retiro dejando a un kenshin mas que confundido.

CONTINUARA

Se que es un capítulo muyyyyy corto, pero prometo que el próximo será mas largo y con muchas sorpresas.

Ja ne!

7


	5. eres tu

CAPITULO 6: Celos.

Aviso: este capitulo tendra mas de una sorpresa...esten preparados para todo jaja 

Después de tan hermosa cita, el chico de ojos claros y sonrisa inocente, habia dejado a Kaoru enfrente de la puerta de su casa, pero antes de retirarse se despidio como todo caballero de su novia, prometiéndole que la iria a buscar para ir al colegio juntos el lunes.

La chica de ojos azules entro a su casa tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, ya que todos estaban durmiendo.

ERROR

Un habitante de la peculiar casa estaba en la cocina bebiendo un café, la chica lo observaba sorprendida, las ojeras que tenia lo delataban, habia pasado toda la noche en vela, pero por que?

El pelirrojo la vio enfrente la puerta de la cocina y no pudo evitar sonreir ampliamente, ahora se sentia tranquilo y podia descansar, ya que ella habia vuelto sana y salva. Aunque el se moria por saber que habia ocurrido en la cita, no le pregunto nada, trato de guardarse los impulsos.

**Que haces despierto?**- pregunto la chica rompiendo el silencio que se habia generado**- no tenia sueño**- mintió el para no explicarle a la chica- **mientes..por algo estas despierto**-agrego ella.

**Bueno es que discuti con Megumi**- volvio a mentir el, pero esta vez ella le creyo- **por?-**pregutno inocentemente la chica.

**Cosas de pareja**-agrego el- **creo que ya es hora de que me vaya a dormir, y me parece que deberias hacer lo mismo**- dijo el mientras se levantaba.

**Tienes razon**-dijo ella completamente feliz- **no me vas a preguntar como me fue**?- pregunto ella dejándolo en seco.- **pues yo no soy quien para meterme en tu vida Kaoru**- dijo el en un susurro que ella perfectamente pudo escuchar- **pues ahora eres mi amigo y necesito contarle a alguien...**

**Y por que no esperas a ver a Misao**-dijo el temiendo que ella le contara lo que el no queria escuchar- **por que no te lo puedo contar a vos?**

**Esta bien Kaoru**- dijo el resignado, mientras se sentaba nuevamente en la silla**- como te fue en tu cita?**

**Fue la mejor cita que he tenido en años**!- dijo ella contenta y sin mirar al pelirrojo, ya que si lo hubiese hecho hubiera visto el rostro serio de el**- Soujiro me pidio que sea su novia**- agrego aun mas emocionada. Mientras el sentia que se moria por dentro- **así que ahora son novios**?-dijo el secamente-**hai**-respondio ella ampliando su sonrisa y sin darse cuenta de que el se sentia en un infierno.

**Bueno me alegro por ti Kaoru**- dijo el levantándose de la silla- **pero ahora me tengo que ir a dormir**- hizo como que bostezaba- **vamos?**-dijo extendiéndole la mano a la pelinegra y cuando ella acepto sintio el deseo de besarla en ese momento, pero se contuvo..por ella, porque si fuese por el ya la hubiera besado hacia tiempo. Subieron juntos las escaleras y Kaoru se retiro al baño mientras que el se recostaba en su cama, no podia dormir, no podia dejar de pensar en ella, sentia un nudo de sentimientos dentro de el, y sentia que debia explotar en cualquier momento. Esa misma noche el se habia dado cuenta de algo que habia querido borrar ...aun seguia enamorado de ella.

Cuando ella entro vio como los ojos de el estaban posados en la nada, preocupada se acerco a el y se sento en el borde de la cama del pelirrojo, lo llamo tres veces pero el no contestaba, hasta que en un impulso toco con sus manos el rostro de el, haciendo que automáticamente el la mirara a los ojos. Podia sentir ella como se perdia, como tantas veces lo habia echo en el pasado, entre esos ojos ambar que mas de una vez la habian vuelto loca. Queria hablar, pero no podia articular palabra alguna, el tampoco lo hacia, la miraba fijamente como si fuese la ultima vez que la tendría asi de cerca y en un impulso la abrazo, la abrazo como si la vida dependiera de eso y ella sin decir nada aun, le correspondio el abrazo.

OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOO

Los rayos de luz se reflejaban en la cama de el, ahí se encontraban dos personas abrazadas, durmiendo tranquilamente. tenian las manos entrelazadas y sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros. Las golondrinas con su usual canto, despertaron a la chica de ojos azules, que tranquilamente sin despertarlo se separo de el. Se fue al baño y mientras llenaba la bañera con el agua, se miro al espejo por unos segundos...en su mente transcurrian los momentos que habia pasado la noche anterior con el pelirrojo...los momentos juntos, las peleas, sus besos, en fin, todo lo relacionado con Kenshin Himura. Lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas salvajemente. Ayer se habia sentido la mujer mas feliz de la tierra, pues habia logrado lo que siemrpe habia querido..pero se sentia tan vacia, verlo a el en ese estado la habia afectado mas de lo que podia imaginar.

Pero debia ser fuerte

Debia olvidar

Se metio en la bañera y cerro los ojos tranquilamente, dejo a su mente relajarse, tenia demasiadas emociones en tan poco tiempo, debia ser eso, estaba confundida porque todo habia sido muy rapido, en pocos dias ella se daria cuenta de que Soujiro era lo que ella necesitaba...

OOOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOO

Tres meses habian pasado ya, y su relacion con Soujiro avanzaba tranquilamente, como toda pareja normal, a diferencia que esta noche se lo prensentaria a la familia.

Es injusto cuando yo estaba con kenshin tenia que esconderme porque mi padre no aceptaba que estuviera con alguien...vivia un infierno porque todos se oponian y yo lo ame tanto...y ahora todo el mundo lo acepta a Soujiro

No pudo evitar pensar aquello mientras se peinaba para la cena. Con kenshin estaba todo raro, cada vez que ella estaba con Soujiro el se escusaba y se iba, casi le hablaba, se la pasaba yendo a la casa de Megumi. A Soujiro lo miraba secamente y a ella la miraba con dolor, discutia nuevaente con ella, la habia vuelto a llamar chiquilla _estaria celoso?_

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Se encontraba sentado en el pasto mirando hacia las estrellas. Como hacia tres meses hacia todos los dias. Casi hablaba con ella y si lo hacia era para molestarla, se sentia traicionado por todos, todos lo adoraban, el era el mejor partido, que nadie podia ver la realidad? Que Soujiro no era mas que una fachada? Que era falso?

Bajo las escaleras y ahí todo lo deprimio mas, su madre estaba preparando felizmente la cena, la presentación del novio a la familia seria todo un gran evento y Saito no podia estar mas que nervioso, estaba tratando de que todo estuviese perfecto para la llegada de el..._la llegada de un intruso._

_Finalmente el chico llego, con su estúpida sonrisa falsa y sus aires de chico bueno, pero que yo se bien que clase de hombre es. Me da asco como todos lo tratan, como abraza a Kaoru, como la besa y Saito no dice nada!_

_Todos le hablan felizmente, hasta mi madre, siento que me traiciona... todos lo tratan bien, Saito me dice a cada rato que es un buen chico. Esa aceptación y esos tratos los tendría que haber tenido yo...yo que ame a su hija mas que a nadie..que aun la amo, que la protegería a costa de cualquier cosa, incluso de no tenerla a mi lado..._

_A mi nunca me aceptaron, a mi me hicieron la vida imposible cuando estaba con ella...y la perdi por eso, por no haber sido lo suficiente maduro para luchar con ella, me alejaron de ella, de mi vida..y ahora lo quieren a el, el que no la ama, el que solo quiere lo mas puro de ella...lo que yo nunca me anime a pedirle..._

_Y me duele como ella esta con el, esta completamente enamorada de aquella ilusion...siento que me muero cada vez que ella es cariñosa con el, aquellos cariños que yo perdi, aquellas palabras que eran antes solo para mi y que ahora se las habia llevado el viento._

**Soujiro me parece un chico excepcional**- decia su madre mientras cortaba la torta en la cocina. Kenshin la miro friamente mientras preparaba el café- **no se que le ven todos..-**sururro

**Es tan educado, tan lindo, y se nota que la quiere mucho a kaoru, no podria estar mas feliz por ella**- decia su madre dando a mostrar que no lo habia escuchado.- **no se que le ven todos**- dijo mas fuerte el pelirrojo haciendo que su madre lo mirara cofundida- **nadie se da cuenta que el es pura falsedad**?- agrego.

**Pero kenshin por que estas asi con Soujiro?-** pregunto su madre**- yo creo que es un buen chico.-**

**No lo es-** hablo fuertemente el pelirrojo- **Soujiro es el clásico hombre que con su sonrisa y unas cuantas palabras engaña a las mujeres para tener sexo con ellas y después abandonarlas. estoy seguro de que el es asi, yo no le creo nada**- decia el pelirrojo con rabia a su madre sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba confesando**.- kenshin estas celoso?**- pregunto su madre, preocupada, ya que su hijo nunca habia actuado asi en su vida, habia tenido muchas novias, pero nunca se había comportado asi por una mujer excepto...ahora entendia, ahora todo le cuadraba, no fue difícil de adivinar, una madre conocia bien a su hijo, ahora entendia, los odios entre ellos, la actitud de kenshin..AHORA LO ENTENDIA**!- Kaoru es ella...-**susurro

**Que?-**pregunto el pelirrojo tranquilizándose**- si, es ella..Kaoru es la chica del cuaderno**- dijo nuevamente**- que cuaderno?-** pregunto asustado el pelirrojo a su madre, temiendo que ella lo hubiese descubierto**- la del cuaderno que escribes todas las tardes...ella es la chica por la cual sufriste durante años...**

**Madre-** susurro el pelirrojo, sorprendido por lo astuta que era su madre, su mas grande secreto habia sido descubierto. Se sentia asustado, sentia que se le vendrían millones de problemas, pero su madre lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas**- hijo perdoname yo no lo sabia...**-decia su madre mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a fluir- **me imagino como debes sentirte en este momento**

**Me siento horrible**-confeso el- **siento que a cada segundo una espada se clava en mi corazon, siento que me estoy muriendo por completo**- susurro mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar, producto de lagrimas acumuladas por años**.- y que piensas hacer?**- pregunto su madre**- nada, solo quiero su felicidad, y no puedo hacer nada ya que ella esta enamorada de ese traidor..**

**Kenshin-** decia su madre tristemente.-**necesito retirarme mama, no quiero estar mas aca.**

**Te entiendo hijo, ve, yo pondre una excusa-** decia su madre mientras se retiraba de la cocina.

OooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo

**Y kenshin?-** pregunto Kaoru apenas Tokio entro al comedor, no siendo desapercibida por Soujiro**- ehh se tuvo que retirar, le surgio un imprevisto.**

**Que lastima**- decia Saito- **pero eso es lo que me gusta de el, que es un chico muy responsable**- agrego- **la semana pasada nos conto algo que nos puso muy contentos! **

**Y que es eso**?- pregunto curioso Soujiro.

**Mi hijo nos dio la grata sorpresa de que volvio a estudiar**- sonrio Tokio- **nos habia ocultado que estaba tomando clases particulares.**

**Si es verdad**- sonrio Kaoru**- yo lo he estado ayudando con algunas materias**- soujiro la miro seriamente y Tokio tambien.

**Así que dentro de dos años ya tendremos a dos graduados en la familia**- sonrio Saito.

**Que kenshin se gradua el año que viene?-** pregunto incrédulo Soujiro**- pero cuando es que volvio a estudiar?**

**Cuando estabamos en segundo**- dijo Kaori nerviosa- **quieres un poco de café?**- pregunto Tokio para cambiar de tema. Kaoru le agradecio con la mirada, porque sabia lo extremadamente celoso que podia ser su novio. Pero al mirar a Tokio se sintio rara, ella la miraba tristemente.

**Bueno hijo cuentame así que practicas kendo?**- pregunto Saito interesándose en el tema- **hai, desde los siete años que lo practico y puedo decir que estoy muy avanzado**- dijo el chico orgullosamente**.- kaoru tambien practica Kendo-** decia orgullosamente Saito**- y ha ganado muchos campeonatos-** sonreia-**padre basta**- decia una apenada Kaoru.

**Mi hijo tambien lo practica**- dijo Tokio- **si ya lo se, he tenido la oportunidad de luchar contra el**- decia tranquilamente- **lastima que lo dejo...**

**Pues kenshin lo dejo porque tiene como meta hacer una carrera**- defendio Kaoru- **ademas el esta practicando, solo que no entra mas en campeonatos.**

Tokio no pudo evitar sonreir ante la actitud defensiva de Kaoru hacia su hijo. La cena transcurrio normal, entre risas anegdotas, en fin, pero kaoru cada tanto estaba distante, y cuando estaban en el living, Tokio la sorprendia mirándola a la puerta en numerosas ocaciones y notaba como su hijastra se quedaba seria a momentos. Cuando la velada termino, Tokio se dirijio a la cocina con Kaoru a lavar la vajilla, la pelinegra estaba perdida.

**Ocurre algo**?-pregunto Tokio ante la mirada triste de su hijastra- **no..no es** **nada...**

**Te preocupa Kenshin no es verdad**?- solto Tokio haciendo que Kaoru casi tirara un plato- **claro que si es mi hermanastro**- dijo nerviosa la chica-**Kaoru, me preocupa un poco mi hijo, pues esta sufriendo por amor**- dijo astutamente .

**Si el me comento que estaba peleado con Megumi-** dijo susurrando la pelinegra-**si puede ser**- dijo sonriente Tokio, mientras caminaba hacia la alacena a guardar los platos.

OooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooO

Eran las doce de la noche cuando el llego a la casa, camino vagamente por los escalones de la escalera, rumbo a su cuarto, no queria entrar, pero a su vez si lo queria, queria verla, aunque fuese dormida, en esos momentos de tranquilidad ella era solo de el, porque el podia contemplarla tranquilamente sin compartirla con nadie...esos momentos eran solo para el.

Abrio la puerta y la vio, vio como ella estaba acurrucada en un rincón de la cama de el, y abrazaba fuertemente una camisa de el. Se sento al lado de ella y la observo durante unos segundos, estaba hermosa, con su pelo todo revuelto, sus labios entreabiertos, sur mejillas sonrojadas, le empezo a acariciar sus mejillas suavemente, se desvio hacia la nariz, terminando haciendo contacto con su boca, aun seguia siendo tan suave como lo recordaba, se sentia demasiado tentado para besarla, pero no podia, saco su mano de los labios de ella y fue ahí cuando ella abrio los ojos. Y se volvieron a mirar como habia pasado hacia meses atrás, sus ojos se mezclaban en uno, sus ojos expresaban lo que ellos no se animaban a decir. Ella coloco su mano en el rostro de el, lo miraba intensamente, mientras que sus ojos comenzaban a hincharse, el estaba igual, pero en sus ojos ya corrian lagrimas.

**Kenshin**-susurro ella- **necesito saber...-**volvio a susurrar- **necesito saberlo...**

En entendía claramente el significado de aquellas palabras, y sin titubear una sola vez, acerco lentamente su rostro al de ella, podia sentir claramente su respiración haciendo contaco con su piel, veia como ella cerraba los ojos dando a entender que siguiera, fue un simple roce, al principio, sus labios se movían lentamente, saboreando el momento sintiendo como el corazon de ambos se escapaban de su pecho., luego su ritmo se acentuaba, como si ese fuese el ultimo beso que compartirían.

El tiernamente rompio el beso y le costo abrir los ojos, temia que fuese un sueño, uno de los tantos sueños que habia tenido dias atrás, que lo habian confundido, la observo y no podia evitar sentirse tan dichoso, ella le sonreia, aun con lagrimas en los ojos- **Kaoru yo**

**Shh, ya no hables mas**- susurro ella mientras que colocaba su dedo indice en los labios de el- **ni te imaginas lo que me costo darme cuenta...lo negue tantas veces...he tratado de controlarme, pero no puedo**- decia el sinceramente- **no puedo negar lo que siento...Kaoru nunca pude borrarte de mi corazon, lo he intentado te juro, pero este dolor en el pecho que siento cada vez que te veo...se que estas con Soujiro pero...**

**Kenshin yo no amo a Soujiro**- susurro ella mientras el limpiaba las lagrimas de su rostro- **siempre fuiste tu... perdoname por no haberme dado cuenta antes, por haber sido tan inmadura...**

**Kao mi vida yo tambien fui un inmaduro, no luche por ti**- decia el mientras acariciaba el rostro de la chica-** te amo Kaoru y nuestro pasado ya no importa...lo que importa es el ahora...**

**Te amo kenshin y quiero demostrarte que voy a luchar por ti ante todo..incluso de mi propio padre-** decia ella mientras volvia a besarlo, pero esta vez mas apasionadamente, ya no eran los besos de años atrás, ahora eran besos mas maduros, llenos de fuego, de deseo, de amor. Kenshin la sostenia firmemente por la cintura mientras ella acariciaba el suave cabello de el. En un suave movimiento kenshin recosto a la pelinegra en la cama y sin aun dejar de besarla, se quedo encima de ella, sosteniendo mas firmemente la cintura de ella, recorriéndola con las manos suavemente como si se tratase de la mas fina porcelana. Pero se detuvo, a pesar de sus deseos, no queria presionarla. La miraba extasiado por su belleza, queria recordar su rostro...tenerlo aun mas grabado en su alma.

**Te amo Kaoru**- susurro el tiernamente mientras trataba de acomodarse al lado de ella- **te amo kenshin**-contesto ella mientras evitaba que el se moviera, el la miro confundido, sorprendido-**quiero ser tuya**-susurro ella.

**Ya eres mia**-dijo el sonriente-**no quiero obligarte a nada..te esperare por siempre amor**-volvio a decir el.

**Yo no quiero esperar, ya esperamos demasiado**- sonrio ella**- quiero darte lo mas importante para mi...**

**Ya me has dado lo mas importante**...- coloco su mano en el pecho de ella**- tu corazon Kaoru, es lo unico que me importa.**

Te amo kenshin- susurro ella mientras volvia a besarlo. Kenshin correspondio el beso de la chica, sus manos apretaban suavemente la cintura de ella.

_**Eres tu**_

_**el mas bello y dulce amanecer**_

_**el rosado y dorado atardecer**_

**_y tambien, grande anochecer_**.

_**Eres tu**_

_**el mas bello y dulce amanecer**_

_**el rosado y dorado atardecer**_

**_y tambien, grande anochecer_**.

Sus manos recorrian suavemente la espalda de la chica, podia sentir la suavidad de la seda entre sus manos, mezclándose tambien con la tersa textura de su piel. Sentia como las tiritas del camisón se cruzaban en la espalda de ella, pudiendo asi acariciar su espalda. Seguia besando sus labios, suavemente, pero lo suficientemente apasionado. Delicadamente coloco sus manos en la nuca de ella y la hizo sentarse. No podia dejar de mirarla, estaba hermosa, sus labios estaban un poco hinchados por los besos de el, su cabello estaba un poco revelde, a causa de que algunos mechones de su cabello caían salvajemente por su rostro. El sonrio y desato la cinta que tenia ella en cu cabello, haciendo que este cayera como una cascada por sus hombros, comenzo a acariciarlo, notando que seguia siendo tan suave como lo recordaba.

_**Eres tu**_

_**el poema que siempre llevare,**_

_**el recuerdo que nunca olvidare**_

_**eso y mas, eso creo que eres tu.**_

Comenzo a besar su cuello, mientras sus manos volvían a apoderarse de su cintura, para luego recorrer su cuerpo, suavemente pero a su vez demostrando su experiencia. Rozo suavemente un seno de ella, y puso sentir como ella se erizaba ante aquel nuevo contacto, pero notaba que no le molestaba, al contrario. Ella sentia nuevas sensaciones que nacian ante cada contacto de el, se sentia como nunca se habia sentido en su vida, estaba un poco asustada, pero cada vez que veia los ojos de el, se tranquilizaba.

_**Eres el arbol que a pesar de lo inviernos**_

_**cada dia revercede, eres flor**_

_**que cada ves que pasa el viento**_

_**dice amor y se estremece.**_

Ella timidamente acariciaba la espalda de el, sintiendo deseos de quitarle la camisa que llevaba, para conocer la textura de su piel. Sentia como el dejaba de besar su cuello y comenzaba a jugar con el lóbulo de su oreja, haciendola estremecerse aun mas. Dejo de besarla y la miro nuevamente a los ojos y con sus manos corrian suavemente, siendo una caricia, y retiraba los breteles del camisón, haciendo que la suave seda callera hasta la cintura, dejando libre sus pechos redondos y firmes. Con su lengua acariciaba uno de sus pechos, mientras que el otro estaba capturado por sus manos, no pudo evitar gemir suavemente, haciendo que el sonriera...queria que ella sintiera todo, queria enseñarle lo que el podia darle.

_**Eres tu**_

_**blanca playa que quiero caminar,**_

_**donde quiero mis dias terminar,**_

_**eso y mas eres tu.**_

Las ropas de ambos yacian en el suelo, kenshin la habia recostado nuevamente en la cama y besaba el plano abdomen de ella. Kaoru acariciaba suavemente el pecho de el y buscaba nuevamente los labios del chico. Se volvieron a besar, mientras el se colocaba encima de ella nuevamente y abria suavemente las piernas de ella para poder entrar en ella, como lo habia deseado siempre. Se paro un segundo y busco su mirada, necesitaba la aprobación de ella, se sentia que estaba a punto de robar el mas preciado tesoro del mundo. Ella le sonrio y lo tomo de las manos, el entro suavemente en ella, pudo ver el rostro de ella en el momento que el la penetro por primera vez, veia el rostro de dolor de su amada y ella estaba a punto de gritar del dolor provocado, pero el la beso tiernamente mientras se movia suavemente- te amo- le susurro mientras la besaba. El era gentil, dulce, todo como ella lo habia soñado durante toda su vida. El dolor habia desaparecido y una nueva sensación nunca antes sentida aparecia, sentia como el cuerpo volaba a otros lugares, un cosquilleo dentro de ella se apoderaba. Ahora sabia lo que era el placer carnal, el la estaba llevando por primera vez al climax. Ella le seguia el ritmo, acelerándolo un poco mas..hasta que finalmente ambos lograron llegar al climax, juntos.

Finalmente el hundio la cabeza entre el cuello de la chica y sin aun soltar sus manos comenzo a sollozar, ella tambien lo hacia, lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas**- te amo kenshin-**susurro ella mientras acariciaba el cabello de el. El levanto la cabeza y la observo, nunca la habia visto tan hermosa como la veia ahora- **gracias**- susurro el- **esta es la primera vez que hago el amor**- agrego mientras la volvia a besar, para luego recostarse al lado de ella- **te amo Kaoru**- dijo el mientras que se cubria con las sabanas y abrazaba a la chica.

Y se quedaron asi, abrazados, juntos, dejando que el sueño los dominara.

CONTINUARA

Bueno ante todo estoy orgullosa de este capitulo, el lemon trate de hacerlo lo mas tierno posible, y creo que me quedo tal cual lo esperaba. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. La canción es de Armando Manzanero y me parecio perfecta para la ocasión, aunque tambien pensaba en la de primera vez de arjona, pero me parecio que esta pegaba mas.

Les aviso que no podre actualizar hasta terminar las clases porque estoy con los examenes finales para asi poder entrar a la universidad. Pero prometo que apenas termine me dedique a continuar tooooodos mis fics.

Agradezco a quienes me apoyan siempre, ni se imaginan lo bien que se siente cada vez que alguien envia sus comentarios, aunque sean cortos como dicen algunos...pero aunque sea una palabra llenas de cariño, hacen seguir a que escriba.

Besos y nos veremos pronto

Dark Shadow

9


End file.
